


A Hero's Demons

by TankyTeemo



Series: A Hero's Demons [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Development, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TankyTeemo/pseuds/TankyTeemo
Summary: Chris' reunion with Wesker is interrupted as another outbreak sends death through his sister Claire's city. But as they try to escape, Chris gets confronted with his past, making him truly consider his side of the war on bio-terrorism.





	1. Rough Reunions

_As their helicopter flew above the Baker residence, Chris swooped down and walked towards Ethan, who was laying on the ground wounded._

_'I'm agent Redfield.' he says, as he extracts the infected subject, taking him to their helicopter._ _Ethan and his wife Mia had a priceless infection running through them, from the bio-weapon Evelyn. It was why the Umbrella Merc. Corps, who Chris now worked for, was sent out all the way here._

_As Chris looks to the two infected subjects rebinding their faith in each other, he couldn't help but think back to that faithful day he visited his sister Claire, years ago._

_That was when everything for him changed._

x

Chris had just arrived, visiting his sister. She was angry with him for shutting her out again. Chris had to explain a lot about this 'sudden infiltration mission in Vegas', trying to stop this new bioterrorist.

'I can't believe you didn't contact me.' Claire states.

'Yes I'm sorry Claire but there was no time. It all took me by surprise. You of all should know how that feels.' Chris responds. 'But I'm here now...' Chris smiles.

'Yes, but...' Claire responds. She looks at her brother. 'Chris, I'm not angry at you, it's just... We have to stick together you and me. You with the BSAA, me at TerraSave... We can help each other you know? Keep our spirits up. And... I just... I-...' Claire doesn't know how to say it.

'I wanted to be there for you after... Edonia.'

At the drop of that name, a fear started coursing through his veins, his heart started pumping faster and a deep seated pain rose in his gut.

But he hides it.

'Don't worry about it, sis.' Chris reassures.

'I was just afraid it might've gotten too much for you.' Claire sighs in relieve. 'Promise me you won't give up.'

Chris gives her a hug. 'I promise.'

x

_'So how are you experiencing this new life?'_

_Chris was on the phone with his therapist. He stood next to his packed suitcase, ready to leave and catch his flight to visit Claire. It was nighttime and pouring rain outside._

_'Well, it's been doing good for me... staying away from it all. I've stopped drinking for the most part.' Chris answers._

_'I'm happy to hear that Chris. And it's good that you've decided to visit your sister again. Are you ready to finally tell her about our sessions and the progress you've made?'_

_'I'm... I'm not sure.' Chris answers._

_'Chris, there is no shame in it.' his therapists advices._

_But Chris doesn't seem to agree. 'Thanks for checking up on me, I have to go now.' Chris hangs up his phone and takes a big sip from his bottle of whiskey. He puts it down, next to other ones._

_He leaves the house with his suitcase._

_It's dark outside, but still peaceful as the moon shines on his secluded house near only the single road heading to civilization._

_But as Chris heads for his car he sees a man standing in the distance._

_A blond man wearing sunglasses._

x

'You're heading out this late?' Claire asks, still surprised.

'Yes, I've got to meet up with someone.' Chris answers.

'Is it... a date?' Claire asks, excited.

Chris turns red. 'I gotta go.' He quickly heads out of the apartment.

'Have fun!' He hears Claire shout in her giddy voice.

On his way out, Chris' mind started wondering about Claire's new boyfriend, Daniel. He was a decent fit for his sister. Laid-back, well-educated and handsome. He definitely didn't seem like the guy who could equal his sister when it came to bioterrorism, but then again, did his sister really need someone like that as her boyfriend? Claire was very capable herself and it must've been nice for her to finally meet someone who wasn't all about preventing the next apocalypse. He was fun and he made her happy. Maybe Chris didn't have to go too hard on him.

Daniel did remind Chris of someone. Who, he couldn't think of... somehow.

Chris heads down the stairs and exits the apartment complex.

Chris walks around the block to the cafe he was supposed to meet Wesker. His mind went adrift, wondering how his night would play out. Would he and Wesker finally have some time to  _really_ talk? No bio-terrorism clouding them, no vengeance or duty motivating them, just him and Wesker, intimately bonding. A smile grew on Chris' face, just thinking about that. But knowing Wesker, there would always be  _something_.

As he walks through the cafe, he notices one distinct man sitting at a corner table. Blond sleek hair and sunglasses.

Chris heart started beating rapidly again, but this time in a healthy,  _horny_  way.

'Hey...' Chris walks over to Wesker and tries to kiss him, but Wesker stops him.

'We... have to leave.' Wesker says agitated.

'What? Why? What's wro-'

'If you want to have your sister survive the night, we have to go get her now.' Wesker interrupts.

Chris felt his imagined dreamy night shatter to pieces. Again something that was going to ruin his feeling of peace and security?

'I'll explain later. Let's get out of here.' Wesker walks towards the exit and Chris follows, scared of what could happen. The blond heads straight to Claire's apartment, seeming to know where she lived.

'Wesker... Claire... Claire doesn't know.' The brunet says as he stops Wesker, not ready to reveal his...  _relationship_.

To Claire, Wesker was and still is the psychomaniac who tried to destroy the world with bio-weapons.

'I'm guessing she will soon.' Wesker says uninterested.

Once they pass the corner, they see Claire walking towards them, holding hands with her boyfriend Daniel. Claire slowly approaches the two, feeling more and more uneasy for good reason. The man standing next to Chris looked a lot like a dead psychopath. A bit too much.

'Well I thought, you being out and having a date,' Claire looks at Daniel. 'we'd do something romantic too.'

Daniel laughs. 'She just wanted to spy on you.' He says to Chris.

'Hello... Miss Redfield.' Wesker says.

Claire's eyes shoot wide open as she feels an icy shiver rock her spine.

_That voice. It can't be. Is he..? Is he Wesker?!_

But there was no time for Claire to respond as a gunshot sounded, followed by screams coming from the cafe Chris and Wesker just left.

'Move!' Wesker commands.

In a reflex, Chris pulls his stunned sister with him and runs towards Claire's apartment building, following Wesker with Daniel at his side.

Daniel looks over his shoulder and sees... a man being eaten alive by another.

'You all have to grab your guns.' Wesker states.

No twenty seconds later and they were inside Claire's apartment. Once Claire has her Beretta in her hand, she immediately aims for Wesker, but before she can shoot, Chris stops her.

'Chris what's wrong with you!? That's Wesker!' Claire screams.

'Claire let it go, he's not the same anymore.' Chris commands. 'He... was my date.' Chris continues. 'Right now we have to get you somewhere safe alright?'

Claire looks at Chris in complete disbelief, unable to process what she just heard.

The brunet turns towards Wesker, scared of the answer he might soon hear. 'What's going on?' he asks.

'Chris, haven't you realized the Redfields are the number one targets on every bio-terrorists' kill list?' Wesker says irritated. 'You being here by your sister, both distracted by... partners. A perfect opportunity for them to strike.'

Wesker heads for the door, but stops when he notices he isn't being followed by two delinquents. 'Miss Redfield and you there sir, you both better come with me or it will be the end of you.'

Chris grabs Claire by her hand and looks her in the eyes. 'Trust me.'

Chris was answered by a slow nod. 'Come.' Chris carefully gives Claire back her Beretta.

The four head out of the apartment complex, witnessing mayhem they all know too well. People being torn apart whilst screaming for help, cars crashing into one another and half-eaten corpses getting up and wanting to taste some of that lovely  _Redfield_ meat.

But something was different this time around, as Chris looks to his lover.

He and Wesker were in this  _together._

Or at least, so he thought.


	2. Infected

_This is insane. This is so fucking insane. How can I be so insane?!_

Claire was incomprehensive of why she was following the psychomaniac who tried to kill her and her brother and rule the world with the most disgusting creatures known to mankind. This must be an insane nightmare, she thought. And in each and every nightmare, it was only Chris whom she could trust.

And so she did here as well.

'We should get a car, and drive out as we still can.' Chris urged. Panic was already spreading around them like wildfire as zombified people started infecting and eating civilians. The police was fighting them off, all wearing special BSAA equipment. Though, the new counter-bioterrorism defence enrollment, funded by the BSAA, hadn't been taken seriously by the citizens of this city, even though Chris had tried to convince them himself. In no way were they prepared for what was to come.

Our three elite residents and a newbie were running across the streets.

'Maybe we can ask an officer to take us out of the city.' Daniel suggests.

'Ask?' Wesker mocks. 'These panicking imbeciles would drive us straight to our deaths.' And he jolts towards a cop car across the street.

'Wha-what the hell was that?' Daniel asks.

'Oh... him? He has superpowers... It's a really long story...' Claire says, still unable to process the situation.

Chris looks around him, the city's defense was being overwhelmed. People were getting slaughtered, families torn apart and bloods covered the streets.

_It's always following me..._

'Why didn't I make sure they all completed the program?!' Chris cursed at himself.

Claire looks to Chris 'It's not your fau-'

_TOOT TOOT_

'Get in' Wesker says as he sits behind the wheel of a cop car, ready to gas away.

They all enter the car and Wesker instantly drives away with great speed, somehow dodging all the rubble and civilians.

'Man, you can drive...' Daniel notes.

'Don't.' Claire commands Daniel.

They soon reach the city border, barricades up and checks running.

'Get out of the car!' a guard commands. 'Get out, or we'll open fire.' Their flashlights pointing at our hero's faces.

'Let's... let's do what they say.' Daniel suggests.

It was only he who exited the car instantly. Chris, Wesker and Claire all knew what was to come. They would be checked if they were infected...

'I said get out! I'm counting from 5,

4,

3,

2,

1...'

They quickly exit the car. Then a man with a scanner runs over to the group.

First Daniel... Clean.

Claire... Clean.

Chris...

'The BSAA leader is infected...?! Wha-what should we do?' The man shouts desperately.

'Follow... follow his- our protocols?' The man in command, assigned by Chris himself about a year ago, says.

'I'm not going to shoot him...' 'He doesn't seem infected...' 'We can't kill the one who actually helps city's survive attacks like these?' The guards were all desperately looking for a way to handle the situation.

'Guys, I'm not infected, or at least, not anymore. It could be traces from a previous infection I got during a mission in Vegas, but that has been vaccinated. It's nothing to worry about.' Chris explains calmly. The G-virus Wesker took from Chris' body a few weeks ago, probably hadn't been removed completely. But they didn't have to know that.

'I'm sorry Mr. Redfield, but we still can't let you leave the city.'

'Take my blood sample and let someone from the BSAA analyse it. They'll talk you out of this.' Chris presses. His blood should show his DNA being dominant over the virus'. Just like Sherry Birkin, who was a free woman.

'Al... alright... but we'd be breaking your own protocols.' The guard in command says.

'That's okay.' Chris says.

Chris follows the guard, away from the group.

The man with the scanner was now scanning Wesker.

Claire looks at Wesker with hatred burning behind her eyes. 'Do you have anything to do with Chris being infected?'

'I don't know anything about that I'm afraid.' Wesker says, smirking devilishly.

'...CLEAN.' The man with the scanner says.

Claire's jaw drops.

_What?! How is that possible?_

'Okay were clean, now just let us through.' Daniel demands.

'Yes you three can pass through the 2nd security checkpoint' a guard answers.

'What? What about my brother? He's  _Chris_ _Redfield._ ' Claire looks at the guard in disbelief.

'I also intend not to leave him behind.' Wesker adds.

Claire looks to Wesker, but can't control herself and hits him in the face, even though he doesn't flinch.

'You're using him aren't you. He's your new experiment?!'

Wesker somehow kept his cool. He and Claire were looking furiously at on another. If it wasn't for Chris interrupting, one of them might've ended up dead...

'They... they won't let me leave until they get back the results.' Chris says.

'How long?' Claire asks, as her full attention shifts to Chris.

'A week...'

'A WEEK?'

Then a doctor walks up to the group. 'We're sorry... We don't have all the equipment here to analyse Chris' blood and we can't risk taking an infected person to a different city. So our only option is to do the analysis in the nearest BSAA lab available.' The doctor informs. 'The bloods has to be frozen and driven to a different city, but with all the roads blocked and helicopters occupied with evacuation it will take approximately a week before we would get the results.'

Claire looks back over her shoulder, witnessing the madness of yet another zombie apocalypse.

_This city wouldn't last a day without being blown up._

Claire turns to the doctor.

'Is there a way... any way to get it sooner?' Claire presses.

The doctor looks to Claire. 'Well... you won't like this but-'

'The No Mercy hospital in the city.' Chris continues. 'It has a BSAA lab set up there. Not anything fancy, but it should have all the necessary equipment to analyse my blood.' Chris churns out, all his past horrific experiences with bio-terrorism occupying his mind.

_How bad will it be this time?_

He then stands up and takes a deep breath.

'It's my only option.'

'I'll get you there, dear heart.' Wesker says.

Claire looks at Wesker confused, but shakes her head. ' **I'm**  taking him there.' She says and she glances at Wesker, wandering how the words ' _dear heart_ ' could be spoken by someone like him.

'Claire, Wesker is coming with me. I  **want**  him to come with me.' Chris says as he looks at his sister firmly. 'Trust me, please.'

Claire wants to fight back, but can't find anything to say or think of. The absurdity of the situation went above her.

She decides to give up and takes Daniel aside.

'Chris, I'm not very fond of your sister.' Wesker says.

Chris looks to his lover.

'Well... the two of you don't have a great history together. Don't you? Maybe you'll have to prove you've changed, before she'd ever accept us being together.' Chris suggests.

'Proving myself to your sister?' Wesker sighs. 'You'd better make up for all the effort, Christopher.'

'Don't you worry about that.' Chris kisses Wesker. 'I'll pay you back...' Chris stares into Wesker's eyes, finding comfort in his presence, knowing he'd have to face his fears again soon.

Claire comes back over.

'Daniel is coming too.' Claire says.

'Are you sure that's a good idea?' Chris asks. 'He has no experience with... any of this.'

'Chris, you do realize who you are taking with you yourself, right?' Claire asks Chris, still uneasy with the situation.

Daniel looks to Chris 'I won't leave her.'

Chris sighs. 'Alright then.'

'I  _borrowed_ some equipment.' Wesker says as he comes walking from behind.

'Where you got-' Daniel tries.

'Not important. Let's go now.' Wesker just drops the equipment, guns, ammo, gear, in front of the group and starts walking in the opposite direction of all the people trying to escape the city.

'Chris how come they scanned you as infected?' Claire asks.

'I... I'll explain when we get there. I won't be turning on you, don't worry.' Chris reassures.

'Okay then...' Claire sighs. 'Into another apocalypse...' Claire says, fear in her tone, as she looks at Chris. Chris looks back at her. 'At least this time we go in it together.' he says.

Claire gives Chris a quick, but genuine hug. 'I don't know what's going on with you or why Wesker's here, but I'm making sure you get out of this city alive.' Claire promises.

Wesker was soon accompanied by Chris, followed by Claire and Daniel, all unknown to how much this journey would change them.


	3. New Duos

**New Duos**

'Are you fucking kidding me...' Claire mutters as she breaths heavily. She and Wesker are standing in an alley, watching Daniel and Chris run the opposite direction.

They got separated when a mob of zombies ambushed them. Now she's stuck with  _him._ The psychopathic murderer... who's now suddenly her brother's lover.

Wesker jumps to the roof of the alleyway building. 4 stories high. He looks into the distance and sees Chris and Daniel charging forward, towards the hospital.

He jumps back down. 'They're making good progress. We shouldn't waste any longer.' he informs.

'Getting back with them is better than being stuck with a monster like you.' Claire stabs. She scans the street. Zombies everywhere... but, hey, that's never been a problem.

Just as she tries to make a run for it, Wesker pulls her back.

'You know I could just end you right here.' Wesker says.

Claire freezes, and holds her gun tightly. Ready to aim and shoot if necessary.

'You can stop this entire parade of yours and maybe rationalize that the fact you're still breathing shows you how much I love Chris.' Wesker walks closer to Claire, as she backs up. 'Any other imbecile that provokes me like you, would be decimated. But only because you are important to him, I let you live.'

Claire shudders inside, but recollects herself.

_Don't let him get inside of your head._

'F-fuck you.' Claire makes a break for the street, headshotting zombie after zombie.

While she's at it, she quickly glances in the distance.

'No Mercy Hospital'.

A huge sign, at the center of the city. They are getting closer... though an impenetrable crowd of zombies is blocking the way to the hospital.

x

'Here.' Chris sprays his magical spray bottle on Daniel's legwound.

'Aaah, fuck... yes man. What the hell is that?' The pain seems to leave his face. Though Daniel's moans, together with all the adrenaline running through Chris' body, stirred something in him.

Quickly throwing away his thoughts, Chris answers: 'Never understood how it works, but it just does.'

Amidst the burning cars and dead zombies, the yellow light emitting from the fires really show Daniel's good looks. His strong jawline, hypnotizing eyes and athletic body. And Chris can't help but notice. He recognizes some features too...

'At least it's no bite, just be careful around all the rubble. No glory in dying from debris when everything else is so much more potent in killing you.' Chris says cynically as he helps Daniel to his feet.

'We should go back for them. I- I need to keep Claire safe.' Daniel says worryingly.

'She and Wesker have a greater chance of surviving than you and me... Daniel.'

They glance at each other. Chris' bright blue eyes so deep and enchanting. Daniel stares at them, feeling a weird tension.  _An exciting one._ Something about the apocalypse made him feel a lot closer to Chris.

They awkwardly break their eye-contact.

'You see that chapel over there? I say we use the bell to draw all the zombies and clear the path to the hospital.' Chris says as he looks over in the distance.

'How do you expect me to...' Daniel looks at his own leg. Somehow it's completely healed. 'That spray of yours... maybe we can pull it off.'

'Well...' Chris says 'I don't have much left, but if you happen to come across a bunch of randomly placed crates, smash 'em and maybe you find some potted plants with which I can make more.'

Daniel looks at Chris confused.

'Don't think about it.' Chris answers as they both make a break for the chapel.

x

Claire is dodging zombies running at her, taking them out with efficiency. All the while Wesker is throwing them around, smashing in heads and having a ton of fun within the madness. Then Claire notices a bunch of other survivors in a clothing store, fighting for their life. Cornered by a huge mob of zombies, with no typewriter anywhere, some of them getting eaten alive and a little girl is standing in the middle of the last survivors. Claire's biggest weakness.

Claire looks into the distance and sees Chris and Daniel running towards the chapel. She hesitates, but decides to run towards to the survivors instead.

Three big zombies in her way. She headshots the first, dodges the second and the third.

But the little girl screams, attracting more zombies. The few survivors try to calm her, but it's to no use. Claire tries to fight of the many zombies,  _who all still looked very human._ Some of them she even recognized.

Some of them her friends...

But while she manages to stay alive, the group of survivors gets killed off one by one, until it's just Claire and the little girl with her father. Zombies pop out of cars, as Claire retreats into the store. She fights off as many as she can, but for each dead zombie, two dead survivors turn and lunge at her. She dodges them, smashes one of their heads into the wall, but she's getting exhausted...

She head-shots the approaching zombies until her gun clicks empty. But more keep coming.

She looks around, trying to find an exit.

Then she sees...

...a small opening to the street between the zombies.

Claire grabs the girls hand, glances at the father, who nods back at her, and they run towards the opening.

But no.

The father gets lunged at. Bitten, eaten, torn apart, all the while he screams in agony. The girl tries to run to her father, but Claire holds her hand tightly.

Claire frozen, hears his screams die out.

The girl pulls herself loose and runs to her father, but it's too late. Blood spills all over her.

He... TURNS.

Claire runs to the girl and pushes her back. The father lunging, Claire just being able to dodge him.

She glances at the opening, but... there is none anymore. It's filled with the living dead.

Claire's gun is empty. The zombies are surrounding them, ready to tear them apart.

Claire tries to fend them off, but to no avail...

Then, just as the zombies try to bite, all the zombies get taken out swiftly. Brain and blood covers the entire shop.

As Claire opens her bloodied eyes, she sees...

_Wesker._

The little girl cries and runs towards him, hugging him. Claire hesitates and wants to warn the girl, but... Wesker just let's the girl embrace him.

He smiles devilishly at Claire.

_Saved..._

_by **him**...?_


	4. Old Pains

**Old Pains**

The chapel, a big roman inspired building, stands tall above all the madness and mayhem. Standing beautifully, supposing to be a symbol of the greater good within humanity, with no concern for the thousands dying beneath it.

If God existed, he surely had no care for another end of the world.

Chris and Daniel make their way to the front door of the chapel, being chased by zombies. Luckily for them, the way to the door is on a platform, preceded by some stairs. Zombies try to claw up to them, coming closer and closer.

Chris quickly shoots the lock on the door and bursts in, scanning the church hall.

Not a single soul.

Daniel follows Chris as they make their way inside and shut the door behind them.

'So, what do we do when the bell actually starts banging?' Daniel asks, catching his breath. 'How do we escape the zombies?'

'Wesker.' Chris answers.

 _The guy with superpowers..._  Daniel nods, reassured.

Chris looks around and sees a staircase in the corner, probably the way up to the tower. But something else draws his attention.

He walks the hall, prayer benches on both sides, towards an altar with a small statue of Jesus Christ hanging from his cross.

He stares at it.

Daniel looks at Chris from a distance, confused.

'We should hurry.' he says.

But Chris seems in a different place of mind.

'You okay?' Daniel asks Chris.

 _I... I know how you feel._  Chris thinks, surprised at himself.

x

Claire is hiding behind an empty schoolbus. Next to her are the little girl and Wesker, with no zombies in their current proximity. Claire glances over at the chapel and sees the staircase to the door swarming with zombies.

'The entrance is overrun.' Claire says. She then looks at Wesker, who's holding the hand of the frightened girl.

_Could he really have changed?_

Claire stands up and, hesitantly, takes Wesker aside, whom irritatedly agrees.

'I say we try to find a way through the back.' Claire suggests.

'What about the infant?' Wesker throws back. 'I would rather leave her behind and head straight through the front, but, as I predicted, since you couldn't let this infant perish in it's destined fate, it's become our inconvenience.'

Claire shakes her head softly. 'I can't leave her behind.'

'Of course, Miss Redfield...' Wesker replies. 'But it will be you that suffers from it.'

Claire turns to the girl and crouches in front of her. The girl has only fear in her eyes, as she looks to a corpse next to the schoolbus. Claire follows her eyes and sees... another child, just about the same age, half-eaten.

_No..._

Claire turns the girl's head towards hers, hiding her own terror stirred by the young corpse.

'Hey... sweetie, I haven't introduced myself...' Claire starts unsure. 'but I'm Claire, what's your name?'

The girl slowly comes to.

'It's okay. You're safe with me.' Claire continues.

'I'm... Myra.'

Claire looks her directly in the eyes.

'Myra... you have to be strong now. I'll try to protect you, but you have to do as I say alright?'

Myra doesn't answer but seems to understand her.

Claire takes Myra's hand and glances at Wesker. Wesker sighs.

'I'll lead.' he says and heads toward the alley next to the chapel.

Claire follows suit, looking at the psychopath that saved her's and this little girl's life.

_I'll have to_ _trust him..._

x

Chris is climbing up the staircase to the clocktower, followed closely by Daniel. He hears someone above him...

' _They are on their way. The package will cross once the street is clear.'_

_What package?_

Chris and Daniel exchange glances and Chris slowly opens the latch above him. He peaks into the towerroom. A huge bell hangs in the middle, which blocks the upperbody of the man.

But... what Chris  _can_  distinguish is a  **blue umbrella patch**  sown into the heel of the man.

In an instant painful memories of the outbreaks in Hongkong and Edonia flash through Chris' mind.

He starts breathing hard, his pupils widen, his heart pumps uncontrollably and in one frantic moment, Chris jumps upwards,  **storms**  to the man and starts shooting.

_No... not you monsters again..._

Chris keeps shooting. The man, bleeding on the floor,  **begs**  for him to stop. He's not the bad guy, he's helping them, he screams. But Chris is in a different place.

When Chris' gun clicks empty, the Umbrella operative's blood covers the entire floor, seeping through the latch.

Chris smashes the floor uncontrollably, realizing what it means...

...then breathing heavily, slowly comes to reality.

Chris finally sees the lifeless look on the Umbrella operative and the blood covering the entire floor.

_They were dismantled... how..._

He slowly looks over at Daniel, who looks at him, shock in his face.

Daniel slowly starts approaching Chris.

'Hey...' he starts.

Chris meanwhile just stares at the dead operative.

_Why are they back... again._

Daniel comes next to Chris. 'Whatever is inside your head, it's not here now.'

Chris eyes become watery, but he ignores it and searches the umbrella operative for clues. But everything useful, including the radio, is broken due to bullet damage.

Daniel softly puts a hand on Chris' back, trying to comfort him.

'Hey I understand. My brother had episodes after his service. And I can't blame you after what you've been through.' Daniel looks at the dead umbrella operative. 'And death to anyone who works for that company, right?' Daniel tries to brighten Chris up with a smile, even though fear hides behind his eyes.

Chris carefully looks back at Daniel.

Their eyes lock and...

...Chris sees what he before didn't want to see.  _Daniel's brown eyes, short brown hair, his young but striking face and the tough but sincere look in his eyes._

And for a moment... Chris sees  _Piers_  in Daniel's eyes.

_I can't lose you again..._

Chris recomposes himself.

'We should figure out how this bell works, before Wesker and Claire arrive.' Chris informs. 'You stay safe and figure it out, while I go down and help them get in.'

Daniel nods and turns to the intricate mechanisms of the bell. 'Can't be too hard right?' he jokes, trying to relieve the tension, as he feels uneasy walking through the blood of the man Chris just murdered.

Before Chris leaves he looks at Daniel one more time.

'Thank you.' he says.

'It's... it's alright. I'm here if you need me.' he responds.

And Chris goes down the stairs, blood dripping down on him from the latch. Looking down, his mind fades into darkness.

_Piers stands in front of the escape pod, looking at Chris, who's furiously beating the glass._

_'Why me?!' Chris shouts. But Piers can't hear him._

_Why can't I save you?_

_Why am I always the one to live..._

_To see everyone die around me..._

Once down the stairs, Chris stops to look at the altar again.

_Is that why I'm with Wesker?_

_Because I failed everyone else?_

_Because I enjoy the abuse I deserve?_

Chris walks closer to the altar and his eyes fall on the small statue of Jesus on the cross.

He then picks it up and throws the statue across the hall in frustration, shaking his head as his painful memories keep flashing in front of his eyes.


	5. Seeds of Doubt

**Seeds of Doubt**

_Chris was standing in the bathroom looking at himself nervously. It was the first time he was going over to the S.T.A.R.S. captain's house. A special dinner invitation, apparently to 'bond'. Mutual trust would be essential in any future mission and Wesker wanted to make sure Chris was ready before the big mansion mission._

_At least that's what Chris told himself._

_Odd that only he of all the S.T.A.R.S. members was invited._

_'You look fine... It's not like Jill's gonna be there, right?' Claire teased as she walked into the bathroom, brushing her teeth._

_'Yeah... you're right. I'm thinking too much.' Chris answered nervously._

_'So what's the deal, you gonna kiss or something?' Claire joked. 'To create "mutual trust"?'_

_'You're crazy.' Chris hid his blushing cheeks by facing the other way. 'Going over is part of my training.'_

x

Claire looks over at Wesker as he kisses Chris. The two of them eyefucking each other.

_It started back then, didn't it..._

They were all standing in the hall of the chapel, Claire and Wesker having just arrived with the little girl Myra.

'Everything okay?' Daniel asks Claire.

'Yeah, I'm fine...' Claire smiles back at Daniel. 'So what's the plan?' Claire asks loudly, breaking the intimate session of her brother and Wesker.

'Wesker stays here and rings the bell, while the three of us make a run for the hospital.' Chris informs.

'What about... the infant.' Wesker asks, while smirking devilishly at Claire.

'The girl...' Chris sighs, at which Claire raises an eyebrow.

'We leave her here.'

'What?' Claire stunned at Chris' decision. 'That's not how we do things.' Claire insists.

Chris looks over at his sister, agitated.

'She has a better chance at surviving if she gets picked up by a helicopter. Taking her with us would mean her death. She can hide in the tower.' Chris sees Claire wanting to speak but he cuts her off. 'Don't debate me on this.' Chris looks to Wesker

'Wesker and I are gonna check this part of the church for herbs. Any supplies we can get should help us get to the hospital.' Chris tries to take Wesker aside, but he gets stopped by Daniel.

'We haven't told them about the  _man_...' he says to Chris as he glances over to the bloodied staircase.

Chris' breathing stops for a moment. He shakes his head firmly. 'I'll take care of it. You and Claire check the other side alright? Remember, random crates is what you're looking for.' Daniel nods hesitantly and walks back to Claire.

Chris then takes Wesker to a small separate room, leaving a frustrated sister behind.

He closes the door behind him.

The room is a small study, with old bookcases surrounding a wooden desk at the center.

'What  _man_... Chris.' Wesker demands. Chris doesn't answer, seeming agitated.

Chris ponders for a moment, then shakes his head.

'I want you to fuck me.' Chris demands back.

Wesker smiles, surprised at the sudden plead. 'Chris... as much as I want to rip you apart, this is no opportune time.'

'I... I need it right now.' Chris almost begs as he desperately tries to lose himself in Wesker's scent.

Wesker then slowly starts pushing Chris back, towards the desk in the center of the room. 'What about your BSAA troops soon blowing up the city?'

Chris shows no concern, only lust and frustration.

'Your sister would die.' Wesker continues as he strokes Chris' bulge.

'I don't care... right now.' Chris answers as his bright blue eyes look to the blond eagerly.

Wesker smiles, surprised at this  _dark_  side of Chris.

'So be it then.'

Wesker pushes Chris onto the desk and starts kissing him passionately. He grinds his groin against Chris'.

Meanwhile Chris unzips Wesker's bulge, exposing his already rock hard member.

Wesker then rips off Chris' pants and, without any preparation, inserts his hot throbbing cock, feeling Chris convulse at each powerful thrust, at which Chris' frustration finally leaves his face.

'You like to be my property, Chris?' Wesker says as he dominates Chris with his sanguine eyes. The brunette looks back in complete submission.

'Aa-ah, ye-es. Ye-s-sir.' Chris answers as his prostate gets pounded and his member starts leaking precum onto his chest. But his submissiveness recedes...

'Harder, COME ON We-sk-er. Fuck me HARDER.'

'You're going to  _regret_  saying that.' Wesker responds, as he locks Chris against the desk with one arm and grips Chris' leg in his other arm and starts pounding with his super strength. Chris starts moaning in pain and pleasure as with each thrust his prostate gets smashed, leaking cum out of his already drooling member. 'AAAHH FUCK!' He screams. Blood starts leaking out of Chris' vent as he continues moaning.

He feels all of his painful memories fade away as he is finally able to give himself to Wesker again, completely, drowning within the sanguine sea of Wesker's red eyes...

A moment of pure ecstasy. A peace Chris could only get from his lover.

But then...

'Aaah YES, FUCK!' Chris' climax bringing him back to reality, as he feels Wesker's seed burst inside.

They stare at each other, breathing heavily, Chris drenched in his own and Wesker's cum.

Wesker smiles as he pulls out and zips up his pants 'Seems you might have some trouble making a run for the hospital now.' Wesker smirks.

But there is no response from Chris. He remains silent.

x

_They were getting ready for Chris' first mission as a true S.T.A.R.S. member._

_'Can we really kill them? They're still... people.' Chris said._

_'Still people?' Barry laughs 'Come on Chris, if being human is an excuse for doing terrible, horrible things, there wouldn't be any justice in this world. Keep that in mind, or you might start 'excusing' your own actions.'_

_'I guess...' Chris said as he puts on his S.T.A.R.S. uniform. He takes a deep breath. 'We're the good guys...'_

_'We are.' Barry answered_.

x

'There was a man in the clock tower. He... he had this...  _new_ Umbrella logo on him.' Chris stares at the ceiling not moving a muscle. 'They're back... back to kill me. They must've tracked me down visiting Claire here...' Chris pauses a moment.

Chris sits up straight and looks to Wesker, his blue eyes watery. 'Everyone's dying because of me.' He shakes his head, his frustration slowly coming back to him.

'How many lives will it take? How many people will I lose?! I know I  _have_  to keep fighting them, but what if I'm wrong? What if Umbrella can never be stopped and the BSAA is a death sentence for anyone that joins?'

Wesker frowns at Chris. He sighs.

'Chris, when I created S.T.A.R.S., I used to believe mere humans could 'influence' the world. But I soon discovered the world doesn't play fair. Many died before you joined. That's why I sought something to level the playing field.'

'You joined them...' Chris accuses.

'As much as you despise them, bioweapons are part of the bigger world now. You yourself have felt the effects of the G-virus. You simply can't deny the benefits you experienced, but I'll make it clear for you.' Wesker continues.

He leans in on Chris, their mouths close, Chris absorbing Wesker's sweaty musk, as he looks him in the eyes.

'You either join the higher order or accept you are at their mercy.'

'But... there has to be a way...' Chris pleads.

'It's human nature Chris, you destroy one and another will take its place.' Wesker replies.

Chris looks at Wesker doubtfully. Chris had always promised himself to fight bioterrorism until the day he died, yet...

He had already died once, fighting the man he thought stood for all the evil bioterrorism was. The man right in front of him.

And now he's in love with that same man.

But no... he couldn't betray all the people who died under his cause.

Or... could he? Was his love for Wesker not a betrayal already?

_No I... I can't think like that..._

Chris then looks at Wesker silently, trying to find what he wants to say.

'Will you follow me wherever I go?' Chris asks softly.

'You do remember my promise, dear heart?' Wesker answers.

Chris hesitates for a moment, but then gets up from the desk and hugs Wesker.

_What if Barry was wrong?_

_Or at least..._

_Wrong about me?_


	6. Partners

**Partners**

Wesker stands on the edge of the tower, looking out to the surrounding mayhem. Fire and smoke all around him, joined by the mumbles of the dead getting louder as the banging of the churchbell clears the path to the hospital.

He sees Chris, Claire and Daniel making their way across the now clear street.

Wesker then pulls out a radio and into it he says.

'The package will soon enter the building.'

He wants to jump, but he then notices Myra crying behind him. He looks back to her, as she sits in the corner scared, covering her ears. Wesker then goes to the dead Umbrella operative and, seemingly knowing exactly where to look, he retrieves a small cyanide pill. He then looks at Myra. He crouches in front of her and tells her in her ear...

'If no helicopter comes, eating this will bring you to safety.' Wesker gives Myra the pill. 'But only, and I mean only, if no helicopter comes.' Wesker says as he looks the girl straight in the eyes. Myra nods back.

He then leaves her behind, jumping out of the tower.

x

Chris runs towards the hospital's front door, as he takes out multiple zombies. Claire and Daniel follow suit and charge into the building. They disappear into the dark hallways of the hospital as Chris stays outside looking for Wesker. He sees him landing on the building next to the chapel... but he doesn't head for the hospital.

As the clocktower stops banging, zombies start roaming the street again, looking to Chris as their next meal.  _And he's a tasty one for sure..._

'Chris.' Claire presses as she comes back to retrieve him. 'He'll make it.'

Though Chris doesn't move, seeing Wesker disappear behind a building. 'The plan was he'd head straight for us?!'

But some of the zombies start running towards them.

Coming closer and closer and closer, at a ridiculous speed.

'CHRIS.'

Claire pulls Chris into the hospital and slams the doors shut behind them, quickly barricading the doors.

'He's Wesker, he'll make it.' Claire assures Chris. 'We have to keep moving.'

Chris stares at the barricaded doors...

_Please... Wesker._

x

' _What the hell...' Chris walks towards a clearing on the ship, followed by Sheva. They were there to stop Wesker from escaping._

_They then see... a mountain of corpses in the middle of the clearing._

_They hear footsteps coming from behind it..._

_Excella stumbles out from behind the corpses, convulsing, choking._

' _Excella, what's going on?!' Chris demands as he points his gun at her. But Excella didn't seem to hear him, as her body jerked and her eyes screamed pain and betrayal._

' _Albert... you said we'd change this world together!? Why...' Excella cries out in pain._

_Sheva looks at her in disbelief and then turns to Chris. 'I... I thought they were partners...' She exclaims._

_Chris looks up to the observation room, seeing Wesker behind a microphone._

' _Wesker... he doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself.' Chris answers his partner._

x

Chris was peaking out to the street through the blinds of a window. Still there was no sign of Wesker.

'Chris, Daniel and I are going to clear this floor alright?' Claire tells Chris. 'You can stay here, but be... careful.'

Chris gives her a worried nod. Claire wants to walk away, but stops in her step and looks back at him.

_Why do you love him... Chris?_

x

'The elevators are malfunctioning...' Daniel informs as he and Claire enter the reception of the hospital.

'Where are all the people...?' Claire asks, seeing there was no living soul, or dead for that matter, anywhere. With the rapid spread of the zombie virus, the hospital couldn't have been evacuated in such a short notice. Especially with it standing in the middle of city...

'Yes... something's not right.' Daniel raises his gun. 'Maybe Umbrella has something to do with it...'

'Umbrella?' Claire asks, not believing him.

Daniel looks back at her surprised. 'Chris didn't...?' He sighs, unsure of what to say. 'He killed a... what seemed a mercenary... working for Umbrella.' Daniel tells Claire carefully.

_No... not them again..._

_Why didn't you tell me Chris...?_

Chris then slowly comes walking in from behind, as if he was staring into a black hole.

Claire looks at him and wants to asks about the Umbrella operative, but then sees the suffering in his eyes.

_What's happening to you Chris?_

She thinks to herself, trying to see what's the best course of approaching her brother. She then realizes he must've been in no shape to confront yet another revival of Umbrella.

Claire walks to Chris and gets close to him. 'Chris, we have to get your blood analysed.' Claire presses.

'What's the point?' Chris shouts back.

Claire, taken aback by Chris' sudden burst of anger, tries to remain calm. She then hesitates for a moment.

'Chris... what are you not telling me?' She asks.

Chris then grabs his gun and shoots a hole in his hand. He screams in pain but tries to keep his eyes on it, showing his hand to his sister and her boyfriend. And what he fears is true...

The hole in his hand heals, and closes almost instantly. Both Daniel and Claire are looking at Chris, scared.

'The G-virus?' Claire asks shocked.

Chris looks to the ground.

'I wasn't on a mission in Vegas Claire... Wesker kidnapped me.' Chris confesses. 'First he tortured me, killed me, and then brought me back to life with an enhanced G-Virus sample...'

Claire stares at Chris shocked and confused.

'...but then he...  **changed**. And I... I believed it. I still believe it.' Chris continues.

'We... I fell in love with him.'

'How could you fall in love with him Chris?!' Claire almost screams. 'After what he's done to you?'

'I don't know Claire! I'm... I'm just fucked up...' Chris finally admits to his sister, his eyes watery. 'I've...' Chris starts crying. 'I've always loved him...'

Claire looks at her brother, trying to process what he had just admitted to her.

A silence covers the room.

But then...

'Chris.' Claire suddenly starts. 'If... if he truly has changed, you have nothing to fear. And I'll admit, as much as I hate it, but I don't see the same Wesker in him as I did before.' Claire grabs Chris' hand. 'But right now we have to get your blood analysed. Curable or not, they won't let you leave the city without it.'

Chris slowly looks up to his sister. 'I'm sorry.' He says.

'It's okay.' Claire reassures. Though deep down... she didn't know. All she knew was that she had to get her brother out of the city as soon as possible. With Wesker or without.

Suddenly Claire is surprised by a hug from Chris.

'You're right...' Chris says. They then let go of each other, Claire looking to Chris supportively.

Chris then sighs. 'The BSAA lab should be on the top floor, and with the elevators down, our only option is the stairs.'

Claire sighs, with the knowledge of this hospital being about 20 stories high.

'Well with any luck the paramedics helicopter is still on the roof.' Daniel adds, awkwardly rejoining the brother and sister.

'Let's head out.' Chris commands as the three of them head towards the stairs.

_I love you... Wesker._


	7. Unconscious

**Unconscious**

Chris, Claire and Daniel were climbing up the stairs, all becoming quite exhausted. Running through the zombie apocalypse and now these stairs... good thing they were all in great shape.  _Especially Chris..._

Then they suddenly stop, when, at the 7th floor, they see a strange mold growing on the walls.

'What's... that?!' Daniels asks scared, as he sees it's...  _breathing._

'Stay back.' Chris pushes Daniel and Claire behind him as, he points his flashlight on it, trying to see if he recognized it.

_Some type of new bioweapon...?_

Then they hear a woman's scream coming from behind the door to the 7th floor. Claire looks to Chris hesitantly.

Chris sighs.

He bashes the door open and scans the hall.  _Nothing but darkness._

But out of nowhere, a black slimy tentacle smashes the door shut behind him, separating him from Claire and Daniel.

Chris then sees the black tentacle charging right at him.

He roll dodges to the right and starts shooting the tentacles root coming from the sealing. The tentacle quickly retreats and Chris runs to the door to the staircase, but a thick black mold covers it almost instantly.

He can't get away.

'Shit...' Chris turns away from the door, pointing his flashlight at the dark halls, sweat dripping down the sides of his head as he sees...

...blood all over the halls and mold growing across the walls.

He covers his mouth with one hand and keeps his gun pointed as he traverses the infectious hall. He sees a green  _emergency exit_ sign on the opposite of the floor.

_Another set of stairs..._

He suddenly hears wet, sticky sounds coming from above him, followed by a tentacle lunging at him. He dodges it, but more come from the back. He runs through the hallway, trying to reach the exit, but a dozen of tentacles drops out from the ceiling and block the hallway.

Chris turns around and sees the tentacles behind him charging at great speed. Chris quickly dashes into a medical room on his side and shuts the door. He looks around the room, searching for something to barricade the door with, but sees a woman, no... a corpse laying on the floor.

_She must've been the one that screamed..._

It's now that Chris notices all the mold in the room, seeming to be slowly growing tentacles themselves. Chris tries to open the door he had just closed, but it's being blocked from the other side.

The tentacles grow larger. They envelop the female corpse laying on the ground and _... pull her into the mold, consuming her._

Chris starts panicking and starts smashing and charging at the door with all his strength.

If he could do it with a boulder, a door must surely be possible.

He charges.

The door cracks.

He charges again, hearing the mold coming closer to him.

The door breaks and he stumbles into the hallway.

But he's surrounded by the mold.

From all sides he's attacked, as tentacles start penetrating his body. He screams in pain, feeling a cold liquid spreading through his body, pushing all of his own blood out of his mouth, eyes and ears. But even with all the tentacles trying to rip him apart, with his own blood flowing like waterfalls down his body, he starts taking steps toward the exit. Hard and painful steps, tearing his own limbs as he struggles against the force of the tentacles crawling all over and through his body..

As he slowly, but surely moves forward, he looks at his own hands.  _They were turning black._

_I can't die here... I can't..._

And out of nowhere, one of the tentacles wraps itself around Chris' eyes, blinding him. Chris tries to rip it off, but his arms get pulled down. Seeing only darkness, he feels something slimy rip at his legs and he is thrown to the floor.

Even then, Chris uses all his strength to crawl, not even knowing if he were heading the right direction.

But it's then when he feels a giant tentacle burst through his chest, feeling it wriggling through his ribcage. Chris starts puking the black liquid as he feels it entering his stomach.

He then feels even more tentacles bursting through his arms, shoulders, legs and abdomen. He tries to move, but he starts choking on the black liquid in his mouth.

Blindend and being torn apart, he slowly goes unconscious...

x

_Chris was laying on a bed, tired and feeling unusual. He didn't know if he was dreaming or awake._

_The last thing he remembers was heading into the Spencer Estate with his partner and lover, Jill Valentine. Heading in to kill his former captain... Albert Wesker._

_Chris tries to get up, but feels both his hands were chained up, against the red-sheeted bed he was laying on. He looks around the dimly lit room, the moon shining in through the tall windows and occasional lightning making the warm Mansion interior visible._

_It looked just as romantic as it did terrifying._

_Chris doesn't see Jill anywhere. They must've gotten separated..._

_Chris tries to struggle loose, but to no avail. Then he freezes, as he sees a blond man entering the room._

_'Wesker...' Chris grunts angrily._

_But only with the presence of someone else, does Chris become aware he was only wearing his tight BSAA shorts. His big bulky body was completely exposed. It terrified him._

_Wesker walked towards the window, looking to the pouring rain and black clouds surrounding his castle. He then glances over to the brunet, studying his toned body from afar._

_'Looking better than always, Christopher.' Wesker smirks._

_Chris starts sweating, afraid of being so exposed. So exposed near... Wesker._

_'I'm with Jill now, Wesker. And that means I'm here to kill you.' Chris threatens, aggressively trying to break loose. But his chains don't break, only shaking the bed with his attempt to escape._

_The blond slowly starts approaching the brunet, undoing his long leather coat, showing his toned body through his black skin-tight combat suit._

_'Do you think I care Chris? I just wanted to have some fun before I kill you.' Wesker smirks as he steps onto the bed, towering above his subordinate._

_Chris tries to back away, but there was nowhere to go. The blond seemed to enjoy Chris' futile efforts. Wesker crouched over him, his mouth close to Chris'. His cold combat gear touching Chris' exposed skin, sending shivers down Chris' body._

_Chris looks at Wesker, scared and angry, noticing the blond having unnaturally red eyes. He smells his scent, it being... hypnotizing._

_Chris was losing himself..._

_'Get... get the fuck away from me.' Chris spit out, trying to threaten Wesker with an angered look._

_Wesker looks down, between his and Chris' abs. 'Oh, but it seems you're telling me otherwise.'_

_Chris' member was fully erect, pulsing against Wesker's groin. Chris sees his own erection, eyes going wide, confronted with his own body betraying him. 'Get the FUCK away from me...' Chris tries as a last attempt._

_'I'm going to enjoy myself, Christopher, and I suggest you do the same. There won't be any opportunities left.' Wesker then starts licking Chris' neck, biting in it every now and then. Chris can't help but let out a soft moan as he tries to wriggle himself loose, but the blond keeps having his way._

_Wesker slowly goes down, kissing and caressing Chris' bare chest._

_Chris starts breathing faster._

_Wesker slowly makes his way down over Chris' abs, onto the brunet's tight BSAA underwear._

_Chris could see with his own eyes, his leaking cock, embarrassed at his own arousal. Wesker looks at Chris and they stare at one-another._

_Chris slowly becoming more and more horny, looks nervously to Wesker and then back to his own member, not knowing what he truly wanted..._

_Wesker smiles and takes off Chris' shorts, exposing Chris' pulsing cock and toned behind. He comes close to Chris' member almost touching it with his mouth, but he stops and looks at Chris, devilishly. The brunet was now suddenly staring back eagerly, blushing red at his own desire and wanting some release from the tension._

_The blond enjoys Chris' longing look, but leans back up to see his subordinate becoming frustrated, wanting it. Wanting **him**. 'F-fuck you.' Chris says nervously, taken aback by his own eagerness for Wesker._

_Wesker opens his pants, showing his impressive member. Chris looks at it scared._

_'What... No...' Chris resists, unsure of how he was feeling._

_Wesker then spits on his fingers and inserts two of them between the brunet's butt-cheeks._

_'Aaah... S-stop it.' Chris protests. But he was enjoying it, as Wesker noticed in the way Chris started breathing._

_'Submit.' Wesker demands._

_'Ne- ver.' Chris answers._

_Wesker grabs Chris' cock with his free hand and starts stroking it. Chris can't help but release a few moans through his closed mouth._

_'I'll nev-her, submit to y-y-h-ou.' Chris mutters through his rapid breathing, feeling tiny amounts of precum already exiting his member as Wesker caresses it._

_Even though Chris tries to fight it and keep up his dignity, he starts looking at the blond submissively, slowly enjoying Wesker's movements. Wesker then positions his member near Chris' vent, all while having his eyes locked onto Chris'._

_The brunet, all riled up, seems nervous, but doesn't actively protest, his eyes looking back at the blond._

_Wesker slowly slides his throbbing member into Chris' virgin ass, making the brunet let out a load moan. 'FUCK!' he shouts as he feels Wesker sliding into him. All without breaking their eye-contact._

_Wesker then bends over Chris, forcefully pressing his forehead on Chris', making Chris go into submission. He stares Chris in his eyes as he slowly slides in and out, hearing soft, muffled moans every time he goes all the way._

_'You want to fight me, Chris?' Wesker mocks, dominating the blue eyes, feeling Chris' vent slowly opening up to his big member._

_'Ye-yes.' Chris says softly, looking back at Wesker with his intense blue eyes. His body submissive, sweat dripping down his temples and his body on fire._

_Wesker starts fucking Chris harder._

_'Do you really want to kill me, Christopher?' Wesker mocks again, listening to the brunet's breaths getting shorter as slides in and out faster._

_'I... I...' Chris feels Wesker jerking him off harder, feeling all of his senses firing up bumping up and down against Wesker's lower abs, making him shiver all over his body._

_He stares intensely at Wesker, occasionally moaning through his teeth, as he feels his own cock pulsing within Wesker's firm grip. He couldn't resist it anymore. He wanted to cum._

_Chris then... softly shakes his head submissively, his face not being able to blush any harder._

_Wesker smiles._

_He goes back to Chris' neck and starting biting, small amounts of blood dripping onto the bed, to which Chris clenches his teeth and let's out an exhilarating moan, making Wesker thrust into him even harder, his black leather shirt sliding against Chris' sweaty hot body with every thrust._

_'Aah, shit stop it!' Chris says, unable to think clearly._

_Wesker bites down hard on Chris' neck, making more blood flow out as his thrusts become evermore faster and harder. He also feels the brunet's member coming closer and closer to it's breaking point, as Chris starts moaning harder and harder._

_Wesker returns to Chris' face, leaving a bloodied neck behind. Chris breathes heavily feeling something overtake him as he... goes in to kiss Wesker. Wesker embraces Chris' desire and invades his mouth with his tongue. The air fills with their musky scents, as they kiss eachother furiously._

_Chris tries to leave the kiss to breathe, as he feels his climax approaching, but Wesker **bites**  down on the brunet's tongue, locking him in his mouth. Even with Chris' moans being muffled, they get loader as he feels Wesker bite harder, his own cock ready to explode. Chris' blood soaks out between their mouths giving him an iron taste. Never had he ever felt so many exhilarating sensations during his sex with Jill._

_Right now he is being fucked by Wesker... A Hot. Throbbing. **Demon.**_

_But as he feels himself coming closer, moaning harder, trying to breathe, locked into Wesker, he let's out a muffled scream as he feels an unrelenting thrust, Wesker's body smashing into Chris', a warm liquid spreading across his insides and leaking out of his entrance._

_Without a moment's pause, Wesker increases his jerking on Chris' member rapidly, biting evermore harder on Chris' tongue._

_Chris is in pain, trying to get loose, but he's not strong enough. Each wince or wriggle, tears at his tongue. Not wanting to rip his own tongue off, he gives up and let's his approaching climax take him over, his body starting to jerk, having so many painful and pleasurable sensations fighting each other over dominance._

_Chris looks Wesker directly in his eyes, giving Wesker all his power, eagerly thrusting into his hand, wanting to climax._

_And with a loud moan and jerk into Wesker's grip, Chris' cock shoots out a fountain of white semen, creating a hard contrast on Wesker's black combat suit._

_Wesker then lets Chris' tongue go free and brunet gasps for air and spits out blood. He catches his breath and he and Wesker look at each other intensely, both not moving a muscle, both enjoying how close they were to eachother._

_'You're fucked up Wesker...' Chris says angrily, the BSAA soldier slowly coming back to him as his lust had been taken care off._

_Wesker stays leaned in on Chris, not even pulling out. He grabs Chris by the back of his throat and pulls him close._

_'You know you want me Chris.' Wesker says, as he thrust another time, making Chris moan against his will. 'If I had a way of making you join me, I would'_

_'I'll... never join you Wesker...' Chris says softly again, still red and sweaty from the climax he just enjoyed with his arch-nemesis._

_'As expected, Christopher.' Wesker says slightly disappointed as he pulls out. The blond zips up his pants and takes a long hard look at the sweaty, sexy brunet laying so very exposed in front of him._

_'Then I'm afraid this will be our final goodbye.' Wesker injects Chris with a small syringe, and makes him, even though he tries to protest, fade out of consciousness._

x

Chris can't move, as he's laying on the floor of the hospital hall. Everything around him seems so very far away. He hears muffled voices coming from above him.

'You told me you had everything under control...' A voice says angrily.

'The G-virus must've merged with the type-D Uroboros, or Redfield's body wouldn't be recovering now. So... the mission is still proceeding as planned.' A voice replies.

'And the bioterrorists?'

'Being taken care off. They're holding out on the top floor.' 'Don't worry, we'll make sure they're eliminated and that Redfield gets out alive.'

Chris tries to open his eyes, but the flashlights blind him, as he can only open them slightly. Then he sees again a blue Umbrella logo sewn into someone's heel.

'If any lasting harm comes to him, you know the dire consequences.' A distinct voice says.

'We should leave him here, his partners will come to retrieve him soon.' Another voice replies.

Chris again slowly fades away from consciousness, feeling all the holes in his body slowly healing and closing up.


	8. Monster

**Monster**

Chris slowly awakes to a fluorescent hospital light shining above him. Darkness and excruciating pain clouded his mind and body.

'Chris?!' Daniel says relieved.

Chris looks around the room, everything blurry. They were in a patient's holding, he himself laying on a hospital bed. He sees heaps of bloodied bandages wrapped around him. So many, that there were more bandages than what was left of his own clothing.

Chris' chest was still completely exposed, as a huge tear had been creating in his shirt by mold which pierced it. It was healing, but you could see the bed through the open wound in his chest.

As Daniel keeps tearing off parts of his own shirt, revealing his ripped body, a monstrous kraken tattoo across his shoulder down to his arm, he wraps it around Chris's inner thigh, as it soaks up blood from the multiple wounds. Chris looks awkwardly at Daniel, as he feels his hands moving so close around his...

Chris tries to sit up straight, but he hears something crack inside him.

'Don't move.' Daniel commands, as he finishes wrapping up Chris' thigh, and this time takes off his torn shirt completely, showing his young hot body, as he starts tending to Chris' chest.

'What happened?' Chris asks confused still not able to see clearly.

'We found you... more dead than alive on the floor below us.' Daniel answers carefully.

'Is Claire okay?' Chris asks as he doesn't see his sister anywhere.

'Yea, she's... fine. She just... had to take a moment.' Daniel answers. 'It was scary you know...' Daniel continues, looking at Chris with his warm, but fearful hazel eyes. 'You were in such bad shape... and your body, it...'

He finishes wrapping his shirt around Chris' exposed chest, covering the open wound.

'It terrified her.' Daniel says.

Chris then tries to sit up again, this time carefully, his sight finally turning sharp. He then sees all the steaming wounds on his body, healing and moving at in an unnatural way.

It terrified him too.

'Chris.' Daniel warns.

But Chris keeps trying to get up and Daniel decides to help him, as he slowly sits up straight.

Chris looks to Daniel, seeing he too felt uncomfortable at Chris' steaming body.

'Are you scared of me?' Chris asks.

An uneasy silence covers the room.

Daniel shakes his head. 'Would never be afraid of you, Redfield.' He tries smirking at Chris, to hide his true feelings, but the brunet doesn't buy it.

It was now that Chris finally noticed Daniel's tattoo.

_Tentacles..._

Daniel sees Chris feeling somewhat uneasy at his Kraken tattoo. He tries to cover it up with his hand.

Chris felt a pain in his chest, as the tattoo made him relive his encounter with the Uroboros in his mind. He takes a deep breath and calms himself down, as he sees Daniel trying to hide his large tattoo.

'No it's fine, it won't attack me.' Chris says. 'It looks good on you.' Chris continues looking at Daniel with his piercing blue eyes.

'Uh... thanks.' Daniel says, his warm voice cracking up a bit, and he turns to the door. 'I should-'

'No.' Chris says, stopping Daniel in his step.

Chris gets up and slowly approaches Daniel, looking at his eyes firmly. He corners him against the wall, intimidating him. They were the same length, but Chris was still bigger in size. Daniel looks back at Chris, feeling his heart beating faster, not knowing exactly what Chris was doing.

'Look at me and tell me you're not scared.' Chris puts one hand against the wall behind Daniel, leaning in on him, close to his face, almost imprisoning him, as he stares into Daniel's hazel eyes seeing his old comrade and partner he'd lost so deep down under Lanshiang.

They both feel tense, each other's breathing the only thing they could hear. Daniel's eyes stare into Chris' and he feels a very warm connection with him.  _Almost more than just admiration..._

'No... Chris. I'm not afraid of you.' Daniel answers softly.

Chris smiles back at him, this time believing him.

'Thank you. Again. For keeping my sister safe and helping me out.' Chris says.

But they kept staring at each other, not moving a muscle.

'We should check up on Claire.' Chris says, interrupting their intimate stare-session.

Daniel quickly recomposes himself. 'Ye-yeah.' He says and he walks out of the room at a rapid pace, confused at what just had happened. Confused at what he just felt...

Chris smirks as he sees Daniel leave.

He then sees a black print on the wall where had just put his hand and remembers both his hands had turned black during the attack. They were a healthy beige now, not explaining how the print got there.

_Am I... really okay?_

x

Claire was standing in the hallway, looking out through a window at the chapel where they left Myra. Still no chopper had come by to pick her up.

She turns around to Chris and Daniel. 'I heard shooting above us. I don't how, but they made the mold retreat to the upper floors. It must be Umbrella.'

'Why do you think they're fighting their own... thing?' Daniel asks confused, as he puts on a white skin-tight T-shirt from the hospital, only covering up the top-part of his tattoo. 'It's not like there is anything left saving in this city...'

Claire looks to Chris, expecting him to know more. Chris looks back at her, hesitating.

'They saved me from the B.O.W. where you found me...' Chris says. 'I heard them talking about some bio terrorists holding out at the top floor, where the BSAA lab is.' Chris informs, unsure if he should disclose  _all_  the information he heard.

'They want a... package.' Chris continues, not wanting to go into he himself  _being_  that package.

'Why would they save you, Chris?' Claire asks confused.

'I don't know.' Chris sighs. 'The Umbrella operative in the clocktower... He said they were helping us. Of course I didn't believe him...' Chris looks down at the floor, thinking of what he'd done to the man.

Claire softly puts one hand on her brother's cheek. 'It's okay Chris.' She then takes a step away from the two, stressing at the empty clip of her Berreta, not happy with what she was about to suggest.

'If it's true... and they won't kill us...' Claire looks back at the two. 'We have to work with them.' Claire states, clearly not liking what she just said.

'Work with them?' Chris asks unsure if he heard her right.

'We can't survive this Chris...' Claire continues worried, thinking of how badly wounded her brother was. 'You were... torn apart, Chris.' Claire explains. 'Without the virus you wouldn't have survived. And well... me and Daniel don't have regenerating powers or proper training to handle such a B.O.W.'

Chris looks at Daniel, who seemed to agree with his sister, even though he did not like it either.

Chris slowly shakes his head, thinking back to his conversation in the chapel.

_Is this what you meant Wesker?_

'What's your plan?' Chris asks his sister, still not liking the idea of working with Umbrella.

'I say, we split up. Daniel and I take the east stairs, you the west. If we hear Umbrella forces, Daniel and I sneak up from behind, while you distract them. But we don't attack them if it's not needed, we keep our distance and focus first on understanding their why they're here.'

Chris looks to his sister, impressed at her tactical prowess. His BSAA training must've rubbed off on her.

'And if they attack us...?' Daniel asks, seeing he himself had only two bullets left.

'Then we hope for a miracle.' Claire answers.

x

Chris was steadily walking up the stairs. He, Claire and Daniel had met up on all the floors preceding the 16th, which was the floor he was heading towards right now.

Each and every floor had no sign of Umbrella, or Uroboros. Neither were there any bioterrorists to be seen.

As he enters the 16th floor he scans the hall. It was empty, apart from black stainage on the walls, which meant the mold must've retreated recently. He makes his way to the east side, wanting to re-establish with his partners. But as he opens the door to the east staircase, he sees no sign of either Claire or Daniel.

'Claire?!' Chris shouts, hearing his voice echoing up and down the towering staircases.

But there was no response.

_Shit._

Chris walks a floor down, and checks it.

No sign of them.

He then decides to go up, to the 17th floor.

Nothing.

Starting to panic, Chris quickly makes his way to the 18th floor, his wounds starting to open at the rapid movements, leaving behind a trail of blood.

There he hears shooting coming from the halls and he bursts through the door.

He sees multiple Umbrella operatives fighting the Uroboros tentacles coming from the ceiling. Umbrella seemed to be winning the fight.

Chris quickly hides behind a wall and scans around for his sister, but doesn't see her anywhere.

He then sneaks up to an isolated Umbrella operative, who was recovering far away from the fight. Chris quickly takes him in into a choke-hold.

'Where is my sister you piece of shit?!' Chris hisses, his eyes burning with rage. The Umbrella operative scrambles in Chris' arms, trying to aim and fire his gun to save a comrade of his being swallowed up by the B.O.W. tentacles at the end of the hallway. But he is too late.

'You can't be here!' The Umbrella operative responds. 'You'll kill us all!' The operative screams. Then a tentacle bursts out from the ceiling above them, and it takes Chris by surprise.

It lunges at Chris, going straight through his heart, his blood exploding out of his recently healed chest as he let's go of the mercenary. Chris screams in pain, trying to pull the tentacle out, while dropping to his knees.

The Umbrella operative takes out his combat knife and slices at the tentacle, freeing Chris from it's grasp. He then quickly retreats away from Chris, gun pointed at the brunet.

Chris then feels an unimaginable pain moving around in his body, as suddenly a similar B.O.W. tentacle bursts out of his stomach, quickly snaking towards the Umbrella operative.

_No... this can't be..._

The Umbrella operative empties his clip on the tentacle, but it  _regenerates_ , pushing out every bullet that enters it.

'T-team Alpha! The B.O.W. has adopted the DNA of the package! I REPEAT-' The tentacle then lunges at the Umbrella operative, growing larger as it consumes him.

Chris looks at the dying operative in utter disbelief, blood leaking out of his steaming stomach.

_No, no, no..._

Chris sees the Umbrella's mercenaries slowly being overwhelmed by what had just expunged from his own body.

He couldn't move as he realized his worst fear had come true.

**He himself had become a B.O.W..**

Chris starts hyperventilating as he sees all the experienced mercenaries, who had just been winning the fight, being consumed, the tentacles now making their way towards him. The tentacles lunge at him and Chris is just able to dodge out of the way.

He runs, then stumbles and then tries to run again, his breath unstable, across the molded hallways, tentacles growing out of each and every corner trying to grab him, as he leaves a trail of his own blood, which the mold consumes every drop off.

Chris makes the corner of the hallway and sees the entrance to the east staircase. He raises his gun and shoots the handle from a distance. A direct hit, as the door opens. But a tentacles flings at his feet, making him fall. Chris tries to get up quickly, but more mold start coming towards him, out from the door opening he had just created.

He looks around him, terrified, seeing the mold approaching him from every side.

He looked at his approaching death, not knowing if he wanted to escape it.

_I'm a..._ _bio-weapon_

Chris felt the mold creeping onto his feet.

_I can't live anymore..._

Chris felt his body growing weak.

 _I have to..._   ** _die_**

Chris closes his eyes, hoping for this nightmare to end.

Suddenly, Chris gets jolted away, held by the arms of a blond man.

Wesker holds Chris in his arms, as he dodges all the tentacles with superhuman speed.

He reaches the  _west_ stairway and heads upwards, tentacles chasing him at every floor. He makes it to the roof, with Chris in his arms. He enters the roof and sets the brunet down, while quickly smashing the door closed behind him.

Wesker takes a moment to catch his breath, as he looks at Chris, who was staring into oblivion.

'I can't...' Chris says, not even able to think anymore. Everything that happened on this excruciating day was coming to him.

It was him who had made this city the target for this apocalypse.

Him who let the B.O.W. take hold of his regenerative powers, slaughtering all the mercenaries, including the one that saved him.

Him who had to get his blood analysed, bringing his sister and Daniel to their doom.

Him who failed everyone around him and became the thing he devoted his life to exterminating.

A bioweapon.

Chris' body goes limp as stares at the smoke-filled sky above him.

_I'm a... monster._


	9. The Gods We've Become

**The Gods We'v** **e Become**

_The HAOS monster had Chris in his grip, and was squeezing the life out of him. Chris feels the bones in his body slowly succumbing to the pressure, hearing his heart fighting desperately to force the blood through the impenetrable veins of his aching head._

_Everything was going dark as he felt blood collecting in his stomach, slowly rising upwards, ready to escape his mouth._

_But suddenly Chris felt a surge of electricity releasing him from the HAOS grasp, the monster quickly retreating itself into a cocoon. Chris falls to the ocean-soaked floor and looks over to his partner, Piers._

_His right arm was... monstrous._

' _Piers, what have you done?!' Chris screams as he gets up and stumbles to his partner._

' _I... I did it for the BSAA...' Piers answers defeated. 'F-for the future...'_

_Chris looks to Piers, seeing past the terrifying infection still the brave and honorable man he wanted to give his respected BSAA position to. Chris grabs Piers by the back of his head and forces him to look him in his eyes. They stare an infinite moment._

' _You're going to be okay... I'm getting you out of here.' Chris promises. Piers wants to look away from his captain, ashamed of his monstrous being, but Chris stops him. 'Piers.' He says reassuringly. The young soldier looks back at Chris and slowly nods._

_But whether either of them believed it, they did not know. Not until Chris was inside the escape pod, heading up... alone._

x

_Could I even have saved him...?_

Chris was laying on the ground staring at the sky, not knowing what being a B.O.W. would mean for his future.

Or even if he still  _had_  a future.

Wesker was standing at the edge of the rooftop, far away and unnoticeable from Chris. 'I'll handle the B.O.W., you keep them alive and well. We're going to need them soon.' Wesker says silently into his radio.

Chris, still motionless, awakes from his stare-session at the sky as Wesker walks to him.

'Chris I require verifying your regenerating abilities.' Wesker says as he pulls out a knife.

'What?' The brunet looks at the blond confused, slightly scared at the man approaching him with the knife. He couldn't truly process what was going on around him, since he was still facing the fact he had just become a B.O.W. himself.

'If we're going to defeat the bioweapon below us, you'll have to be in utmost capacity with your powers.' The blond crouches over Chris with his knife, facing him head-on, knees across Chris' crotch. He'd be in the perfect position to ride Chris' member. But of course Wesker would never let Chris fuck him in the ass.

'You do want to see your sister again, I presume?' Wesker smirks.

It then returned to Chris' mind that Claire was still in the building, probably fighting for her life as he was being useless, laying here, doing nothing. Chris nods slowly. 'Wha-' Chris tries, but the blond then, without hesitation, stabs Chris in his chest, exerting a painful scream from the brunet.

'WHAT THE FUCK?!' Chris shouts with tears of pain in his eyes, seeing his own warm blood soaking out through the seams of the stabwound. Watching his own blood leap from his body was becoming all too usual to Chris, but that didn't make it any less terrifying.

Wesker takes out the knife and licks the iron tasting blood off of it. It made him excited for all their future  _encounters_ as he could now act freely on the immortal soldier, not having to fear for the brunet dying from his dark and torturous erotic fantasies.

But right now was no time for that. Or at least, only for a small tease of it.

The blond sees Chris' wound slowly regenerating.

'Christopher, you will require distancing yourself from physical extremities and must focus your will on regenerating or your sister will most likely perish.' Wesker answers. 'And time is of the essence.' Wesker grinning in his cool, slick posture, prepares for another stab, but the brunet stops Wesker's arm, making the blond quite infuriated. Disobedience did not serve him well. Though, it was also Chris' excruciating stubbornness that made forcing him into submission that much more satisfying.

'S-stop...' Chris begs, blues eyes staring at impersonal sunglasses. 'How am I supposed to...' The brunet asks, still reeling from the fact he had just been stabbed again by his lover.

Wesker sighs as he takes off his sunglasses. His enchanting eyes making Chris feel more comfortable with the blood flowing out of his own chest. He leans in on Chris, letting the brunet get mesmerized by the blond's scent and goddamn handsome looks.

'By embracing your new state of being.' The blond says smirking devilishly, as he, unexpectedly, stabs Chris in his side, making Chris squirm and moan in pain. Something Wesker couldn't get enough of. 'Now... heal yourself, dear heart.'

x

_Chris and Jill were sitting in the helicopter, heading towards the Spencer mansion. They were sent out to investigate and had intel on their former S.T.A.R.S. captain, Albert Wesker, being at the premises._

' _Have you ever wondered why Wesker would do these... things?' Chris asks Jill out of the blue, as the helicopter flew silently towards their destination in the mountains._

' _I don't know...' Jill answers, surprised by Chris' sudden question. 'I guess some people just... lose to their dark side, you know.'_

 _Chris raises an eyebrow._  ' _No, I don't.' Chris remarks._

_Jill bites her lip, looking for the right words to explain what she was trying to say._

' _You know when after Raccoon you, me and the team had to take a break to... deal with it all?' Jill asks._

' _Yeah...' Chris says, not really wanting to think back to it._

' _Barry and I were stuck in this... dark space, and we couldn't get out of it...' Jill looks out of the helicopter, which flew above a dark, gloomy forest._

' _It was only when we accepted it would just stick with us... maybe even forever, that we were able to move on.' Jill looks at Chris, her soft eyes gleaming at the piercing blue ones. 'But we promised each other, we would never let it rule over us.'_

_Chris looks at Jill, thinking to himself. 'You think Wesker was once like that too?'_

' _I believe no one is born evil, Chris. That may even count for Wesker.' Jill answers._

_Chris takes a moment to let it sink in._

_'Wesker..._ _' Chris shakes his head. '_ _I doubt it. Even when I joined S.T.A.R.S., he was one hell of a pain in the ass_ _.' Chris grins. Jill grins back at him, the two trusty partners enjoying the warm bond they had with each other._

_They then get a heads up from the pilot and descent out of the helicopter, onto Spencer Mansion property, ready to confront their ex-S.T.A.R.S. captain._

x

Chris was following Wesker down the west stairs. The blond had somehow secured a grenade launcher with frost shells, not willing to explain to Chris how he got it. But it had Umbrella written all over it. Wesker must've grabbed it from one of the dead mercenaries, Chris convinced himself.

But deep down he had his doubts...

They head for the 20th floor, freezing any tentacle that tries to cut them off. It all seems too...  _easy_.

Once they enter the 20th floor, they head straight for the BSAA analysis lab and are confronted with a woman, mutated and seemingly the hivemind of the Uroboros.

'Wesker...' The woman hisses, launching her tentacles at him, but Wesker pushes Chris in front of him, making the brunet take all the hits. But during his painful, yet somehow fucked up erotic session with Wesker, Chris had learned how to heal his body properly, making taking the tentacles out and recovering his wounds not a real challenge. He had become proficient with... not dying.

Wesker launches frost grenades to all the mold and tentacles surrounding the woman and quickly dashes close to her. She tries to attack Wesker, but most of her tentacles were still distracted by Chris, who just didn't seem to die.

And Wesker... he was way too fast. The blond was a superior B.O.W. in  _every single way_.

'Olivia Simmons.' The blond mocks as he faces her closely. 'Trying to kill my sweet subordinate? You dare to pester me you useless infidel?' Wesker then lunges his arm straight into Olivia Simmons heart and tears it out in one sleek motion. Suddenly all the tentacles around him drop dead.

'How could you... help the Redfields?' Olivia asks with her last dying breath. 'That is no concern to you, weakling.' And he cobra strikes Olivia's head clean off. All the mold starts retreating and dying off as Chris looks at it all in amazement.

If Wesker were to ever join the BSAA... no bioterrorist, or bioweapon for that matter, would ever stand a chance!

'Well... that was easy...' The brunet remarks, looking at Olivia's body slowly evaporating into thin air. 'She must be Derek Simmons sister...'

Wesker sighs. 'Christopher, you dare to think I wouldn't know how to exploit the weaknesses of my own creation? At least now you've seen the benefits of leveling the playing field.' Wesker goes to sit on a chair, looking at his watch. ''And don't you dare forget no one can contest my excellence.'

Chris nods slowly, carefully agreeing with the blond. Fighting bio-terrorism truly seemed a lot easier with his regenerative powers...

But Chris was then also reminded he was in love with the man who brought the monstrous Uroboros virus to this world.

Maybe even to this city... causing this apocalypse.

It made Chris feel a sudden tense and uneasiness around the blond, especially seeing him sitting... and  _waiting_ for something.

Chris carefully looks to the lab equipment for the blood analysis and then back at the exit to the hallway. 'We should look for Claire and Daniel...' He starts, slowly making his way to the lab equipment, ready to grab it and make a run for it.

'Oh they will arrive shortly.' Wesker says, making Chris look at him, trying to hide his shock and fear.

'How... do you know that?' The brunet asks, feeling something horrible brewing inside.

Wesker sighs again, this time slightly irritated. He walks towards Chris, making the brunet slowly retreat against a wall.

'My dear heart, I thought you would've put the pieces together. But it seems you aren't as clever as I'd like to think you are.' The blond slowly corners Chris towards the wall. 'I do have to say, pretending to have changed to your sister, was something I'd never have the willingness to do if it wasn't for you.' He pushes Chris against a wall. 'Did you truly think I would just throw away my plans of ruling the world, just to live out a pathetic life as a mere human?' Wesker says as he smirks at Chris devilishly. 'I only had to find a way to  _make_ you join me, as you stubbornly wouldn't on your own accord.'

Chris didn't want to believe what he was hearing, even though he had had a feeling all this time...

 _Him_  being the package, Wesker's disappearance from the clocktower and the sudden presence of Umbrella mercenaries trying to protect his infected body...

Maybe he knew. Maybe he knew all along.

But he still didn't want to believe it.

'It's too late for you, dear heart, you can turn back no more.' Wesker kisses the brunet passionately and then pushes himself off of him. 'It's time for you to join me. To finally submit to me and live together. As lovers and as the gods we've become, without BSAA or bio-terrorists fighting for our separation.'

The blond turns around as Umbrella mercenaries enter the room. The brunet follows Wesker's eyes to the mercenaries.

They had Claire and Daniel on their knees, holding viral syringes to their throats.

Even though Chris didn't want to believe it, reality starts sinking in as he feels another stab in his chest...

**...right through his very heart.**


	10. Not A Hero

**Not A Hero**

Chris couldn't move. He stood frozen, as he saw his sister and her boyfriend at the mercy of the Umbrella mercenaries.

'I knew it. You piece of shit!' Claire spits at Wesker, as she was keeping her neck steady, away from the syringe close to her neck. Wesker only smirks at Claire's remark and turns to Chris.

'Now Chris. What I want from you is for you to join me at the revival of Umbrella and become my partner.' Wesker demands. 'And well, if you don't I'm afraid you'd be killing your sister. But I have no desire in letting that happen.' Wesker reassures.

Claire looks at Chris. 'Chris, don't listen to him. Please... just run away.'

The brunet couldn't comprehend what Wesker was asking of him.

'I-... I'll never...' Chris tries, but Wesker already had enough of it.

'Kill the boyfriend.' Wesker commands.

The Umbrella operative pushes the syringe into Daniel's neck and empties it out.

'N-no...' Claire looks at her boyfriend, terrified. The Umbrella operative let's Daniel go as he starts puking out a black liquid.

Chris feels an anvil of guilt sinking in on his stomach, seeing Daniel's skin turning ice cold, as he drops to the floor motionless.

Another man close to him dying because of his plight to end bio-terrorism.

A man who reminded him of  _Piers._

'Daniel...' Claire cries. The world around her seemed to fade away, seeing her boyfriend dead on the floor.

'Resistance is futile Christopher.' Wesker warns Chris.

_No... I can't lose her too._

In that instance, Chris saw only one way of escape. One way of saving his sister. The brunet quickly swipes out Wesker's combat knife and...

He holds the knife to his own throat.

'If you don't let my sister go, I'll kill myself.' Chris says, looking at the blond with hatred behind his eyes.

His trust had yet again been betrayed by the blond. Just like during the Mansion Incident. Only this time, Chris did not see a way out... not in any Rocket Launcher and helicopter escape sense.

The only way he could exert control over the situation was putting the  _package_  in danger.

And he  _is_  that package.

'Chris, don't...' Claire begs, but her brother doesn't listen to her.

The blond seems almost impressed by Chris' dedication to his sister. But it was annoying nonetheless.

Wesker sighs. 'Your stubbornness keeps surprising me, dear heart. Let me help you understand.' Wesker points to the nearest window, which had a five-star view of the burning apocalypse.

'You see that Chris? All of that happened because of you and your sister fighting bio-terrorism in the spotlights and wanting to be rejoiced as heroes.' Wesker looks him straight in the eyes. 'Working in the shadows with me would prevent that from ever happening again.'

'I'll never work for Umbrella.' Chris spits out. 'Now let my sister go.'

'No.' Wesker simply responds.

Chris looks at his sister, she looks back at him. The brunet realizes the only way to keep her alive is to make her the most valuable asset to them. And this would only be so if he was useless to Wesker.

If he was  **dead**.

Claire shakes her head in disbelief, as she sees Chris saying goodbye with his gorgeous blue eyes.

'N-NO! CHRIS!' Claire screams.

But Chris slit his throat, feeling it burn as blood spills out of it. Everything goes dark as he feels his head become light as a feather and Chris falls to the floor. He could only mutter a few last words.

'You monster...' Chris says to Wesker, eyes teary.

He waited for his life to leave his body but...

...it didn't.

Soon enough the deep cut in his throat was healing and the world was coming back to him.

He starts hearing again, the cries of his sister, echoing through the room, and his vision returns to him, as he slowly feels blood pumping through his head.

Chris now knew there was no escape from this situation.

He simply could not die.

'Haven't you forgotten the new predicament you're in?' Wesker mocks, crouching next to the brunet laying helplessly on the floor. 'Even if you were to leave this place, the BSAA would never accept you as their captain again. Not with you being a B.O.W..' Wesker kicks the knife out of Chris' hand and pulls him up by his hair. He forces Chris to look at Daniel's corpse.

The blood that had left Chris' throat was now slowly moving towards Daniel's body. It started crawling all over the Kraken tattoo, slowly disappearing into the man.

Then... Daniel starts breathing again, screaming, as steam shot out of his body. He tries to get up, but an Umbrella operative kicks him to the ground and holds him there.

Daniel starts growling like an animal, as small Kraken-like tentacles start coming out of his body. But they seem to have been weakened. Could've been whatever had been inside the syringe of the Umbrella operative.

'See, Chris?' Wesker let's go of the brunet's head. 'Still want to get your blood analysed?' The blond mocks as he stands up from his crouching position.

Chris growls, as he jumps up and tries to haymaker the blond, but his arm gets caught midway. 'Predictable.' Wesker says, and he twists Chris' arm and lifts him over his shoulder, throwing him onto to the floor. The brunet half-cries, half-moans in pain.

'How long is it going to take Chris?' Wesker asks. 'If you won't comply, they will bomb the city with your sister in it, as we'd simply take you against your will. Though that is something I'd rather not consider, knowing how much she means to you, my love. But you're making it harder not to.'

Chris slowly gets up, feeling as if anchors were dragging down every part of his body, knowing he could not fight himself out of this situation. He sits against a lab desk and remains deadly silent as he looks hopelessly to the concrete wall in front of him.

Wesker seems to take pity on the handsome brunet and comes to crouch across of him. They stare at each other.

And Chris, even with the figurative knife through his heart, feels he still somehow loved the man. How he could, he did not understand.

'I thought you changed...' Chris exclaims, staring at sanguine eyes.

'I have Christopher.' The blond explains. 'The life you'd have with me is not one where we'd kill mercilessly or try to destroy the world. We'd be the ones who store the knowledge and development of viral anomalies, not working with BSAA or bio-terrorist alike, having our minds set on progressing the human race, not biological warfare.' Wesker continues. 'We'd be the ones truly in control, steering the dynamics of power, far above the never-ending war within human nature.'

'Don't listen to him Chris, he's a monster!' Claire warns, but the Umbrella operative holding her, then inserts the needle. 'If you open your mouth again, you're dead.' He warns, this thumb on the syringe, ready to inject the viral content if necessary. Claire wants to fight it, but understands she has to comply.

Wesker goes to sit next to Chris. The brunet is afraid to look at him.

'You don't have to be a hero, dear heart. You don't have to sacrifice.' Wesker says softly. 'It's time you choose what you truly want. Me, or a pathetic life of loss and meaningless struggle.'

Chris was at a loss of thought. He couldn't let his sister die. But that meant he had to join Wesker and... Umbrella. Something he could've never imagined in his entire life.

Though, would resisting be worth it? He'd lose his sister, the only real family he had left apart from Jill, and he'd have to fight his way out of Wesker's grasp, only to try and defeat yet another revival of Umbrella.

How many men would die at his command? Chris could only envision himself going completely insane at the thought of living out the rest of his life fighting a war he could not win, having all the people important in his life die around him.

And he'd have to kill Wesker again... the man he was deeply in love with.

But what if he  _did_  join...?

His sister would stay alive, still fighting bio-terrorism in the Redfield name. He'd also never have to fear losing Wesker, since the blond simply could not die, giving Chris true safety from loss.

And maybe, he could spy on the  _new_ Umbrella and try to prevent the company from committing atrocities. Maybe he could fight bio-terrorism from the inside-out.

He'd also have direct influence on  _Albert Wesker_.

Maybe...

Chris looks at Wesker, scared but still regretfully loving him.

'We'll never harm the BSAA.' Chris demands, not believing he had actually decided.

A wide grin appears on the blond's face. 'Of course, dear heart.'

'Neither will harm come to my sister.' Chris continues.

'She'll be safe... as long as she does not get in my way.' Wesker responds.

Chris looks to his sister Claire, who was shaking her head. Her eyes screamed for Chris to stop negotiating.

Chris then stares at the blond next to him. The blond stares back, seeing the brunet feeling weak and unsure about everything. He places his hand on the brunet's cheek, stroking it softly, as it seemed to comfort him.

'You are the one and only I truly care about, Christopher.' Wesker says lovingly. 'And I'm suffice to say that I'm... happy you'd be with me.' Wesker smiles...  _genuinely_ happy _._

It was a smile Chris hadn't seen since the S.T.A.R.S. days...

Wesker then let's Chris' cheek go and stands up. He looks to his Umbrella operatives. 'He has decided. It's time we head for the roof.' Wesker says.

Claire looks at Wesker, nothing but murderous hatred in her eyes. Wesker looks at Claire and then at the Umbrella operative above her.

'Knock her out, or she might be an inconvenience.' Wesker commands. The Umbrella operative complies and knocks Claire out with the handle of his gun and starts dragging her out of the room.

Meanwhile, Chris still sits against the desk... crying.

Crying uncontrollably, realizing what had become of him.

He's was a hero no more.


	11. The Other Side of The Coin

_Chris was laying in bed next to his captain, Albert Wesker. They both looked at the ceiling, recovering from their hot sex._

_The tension had built up to excruciating heights. All the boring paperwork and missions, having Chris and Wesker keep it all professional, even though they both knew they wanted more from one another. More than just a pat on the back, or an assist._

_And it was after his special one-on-one dinner at Wesker's house to bond for the upcoming Mansion Mission, that the blond had invited him up to his bedroom..._

_'Christopher, why do you admire me so much?' Wesker asks in his slick, hypnotizing voice._

_Chris was frowning at the curious question of his captain. The always cool, always professional man was never one to ask for someone else's opinion. Especially not Chris'._

_'_ _I... I don't know. I guess you're just really hot?' Chris jokes._

_Wesker sighs, not really liking Chris' answer. The brunet takes a deep breath and thinks a moment. He then turns over to his sweaty captain._

_'It probably has to do something with you being such a skilled, charismatic, sexy, strong... leader. It's also just required that I trust you with my life, you know, to do my job well. And yeah... you're usually the one with the answers so...' Chris explains. He snuggles up to Wesker, touching the toned body of his captain curiously._

_Wesker grabs Chris' hand and stops the caressing. 'I believe it's because we're two sides of the same coin. We're both ambitious, both strong-willed men, both capable of epic feats, with experience and... perspective being the only dividers.' He explains._

_Chris laughs and sits up straight, the moonlight shining on his ripped young body. It was weird hearing his captain go all poetic and shit. He blushes. 'You think I'm epic? Jeez, captain, that's... not what I'm used to hearing from you._ _'_

_Wesker also sits up and looks to Chris, his green eyes looking at the blue ones. He softly puts his hand behind Chris' head, fumbling through the brunet's short hair. 'I see so much potential in you Chris. But I'm only afraid you might never make it, seeing the naivete of your being.'_

_Chris looks at his captain confused, smiling. 'Well that's why you're my captain, right?' He wants to go in for a kiss, but Wesker refuses._

_'Christopher, when I'm done, you're going to forget tonight ever happened.' Wesker warns. 'But as of now...'_

_Wesker grabs the brunet's cock and starts caressing it, making Chris forget all about Wesker's 'coin'-talk._

x

Chris was standing on the rooftop, thinking about making a run for it and jumping off. Behind him were two helicopters, one a paramedics helicopter and one with a blue Umbrella logo on it.

Wesker walks up from behind and follows Chris' eyes looking down.

'There is no other side in that regard, dear heart.' He remarks.

Chris takes a step back and... turns away from the edge.

'At least let me say my goodbye.' Chris demands as he looks to his sister, who was still unconscious and being dragged into the paramedics helicopter, fastened into a brancard. The blond nods and follows Chris to his sister.

As they make their way to the chopper, Chris looks annoyed at all the Umbrella company.

'Privately.' Chris says.

'A moment and your wish will be granted.' Wesker grabs a mini-syringe and injects it into Claire in front of Chris' eyes.

'W-what's that?!' Chris angrily tries to grab Wesker by his throat, but, yet, again, the blond is too fast, as Chris misses.

'A virus I can activate from anywhere around the world, dear heart.' Wesker explains. 'A contingency plan.'

'You monster...' Chris insults.

'If you want to say your goodbye, do it now, for we don't have much time left.' Wesker interrupts. He looks to his operatives and orders them to give the Redfields some privacy.

As Chris and Claire are left alone, Chris tends to his sister, studying her, as if it's the last time he'd ever see her face.

'Claire...' Chris says as he shakes her head softly. His sister slowly awakes.

'C-Chris?!' Claire says, feeling weak and unable to move.

'I have to go with him.' Chris says.

'Please Chris...' His sister begs. 'Don't...'

'He'll kill you if I don't.' Chris responds.

'Then let him! Chris...' Claire's eyes become teary, afraid this might be the last time she'd ever see her brother.

'...we fight them. We fight them till the bitter end.' Claire says to Chris, hoping to convince him.

Chris tries to sooth his sister's worries with a smile. 'You're safe, Claire. That's all that matters. And I'll be too, I promise you that.'

But behind his glistening blue eyes, hides a broken man. Not wanting to enter the next phase of his life, even it being with Wesker. It was everything he was against, everything he wanted to rid off this world, everything that caused so many of his people to die...

Everything that had caused his fall into darkness.

Yet, already being so far away from his former self, it was now also something that he...

somewhere...

somehow...

deep down...

... _longed for._

_Being in control, instead of at war's mercy._

Maybe Wesker truly was once like the strong and good willed Chris, but was pushed to the wrong side of life. And now the same was happening to him.

But he hides his dark thoughts.

He hides it all from her.

Chris kisses his sister on her forehead. 'I'm sorry.' Chris then heads towards the Umbrella chopper, not looking back.

'CHRIS, NO!' Claire screams as she tries to go after her brother, but the ropes of the brancard tie her arms and legs down like anchors stuck under a rock. She can't get herself free.

'I PROMISE CHRIS!' She shouts.

The paramedics helicopter starts lifting into the sky.

'I PROMISE I'LL FIND YOU!' Claire shouts as the paramedics helicopter makes it's way off the roof, getting further and further away from the hospital.

Not hearing his sister anymore, Chris is finally willing to look back. He sees the helicopter slowly fading into the distance, melancholic at the fact this might've been his last encounter with his sister.

_I'm sorry..._

'She'll be dropped off at the nearest BSAA medical center and that serum Albert just injected is undetectable, so she'll be fine.' An Umbrella operative informs Chris. Wesker puts an arm on Chris' shoulders, as the two partners look to the horizon.

Chris sighs. 'Either die a hero or become the villain...' Chris looks to the ground. 'Kinda unfair and judgemental.' He jokes cynically, grinning in utter disbelief.

Wesker smirks. 'Christopher, life is never to be reduced to such meaningless nonsense. The world is complex even beyond human comprehension. There are no heroes nor villains. Only different sides of the human nature.' The blond goes in to kiss the brunet and Chris, carefully, let's him.

_No sense in fighting him now..._

'And do I have to say, one side happens to be a lot more enjoyable.' Wesker smirks devilishly, as he leads Chris towards the helicopter.

The helicopter lifts off with the chained lovers and heads the opposite direction of Claire, going further and further away from the once vibrant and now apocalyptic civilization below them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That concludes part one. Thanks for reading and please leave a review, cause that is where I get my juices from hihi!
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> Kisses


End file.
